warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kela De Thaym
Kela De Thaym is the boss of Sedna. She can be found on 'Merrow. ' She has a possibility of dropping one of the following on death: Saryn Helmet, Saryn Chassis or Saryn Systems blueprints. Appearance and abilities Kela De Thaym appears as a female Grineer with light grey armor and a Bombard rocket launcher. Her main attack consists of launching high damaging rockets capable of hitting around 200. Aside from her rocket launcher, she also has the ability to throw two kinds of grenades, a normal explosive one and a smoke bomb variety. Her most annoying ability however is that she can deploy an infinite number of Rollers over time. Unlike other bosses, her shield does not automatically recharge. Instead, every time her health is taken down by one-third, she will use a stomp attack that creates a knockdown shockwave around her as well as instantly recharge all of her shields. She also appears to have very high armor. Strategy While her rockets can be avoided by continuous movement, what makes her dangerous are the Rollers that she can deploy. As there is no limit to the amount she can throw out at you, she can potentially create a sea of Rollers that can make the fight impossible. As such, whenever she deploys a Roller, always try to destroy it as soon as possible. The best location for fighting against Kela is on the high ledges on one end of the boss arena. With the height and distance advantage, it is much easier to sidestep the rockets as well as making her grenades irrelevant. The best part however lies in the fact that Rollers rarely ever make it up the stairs to get to you. Even if the odd one does, it's easy to make the Roller jump/roll off the ledge while attacking. This makes it much easier to duel Kela in peace. However, be very careful not to be nudged off the ledge by a Roller in the middle of the fight, or you will find yourself buried beneath an ocean of balls. If you do decide to fight her up close, which is not recommended for solo attempts, just remember to keep moving. Try to have one person focus on drawing fire from her while the others attack from behind. If possible, also have a second person focus on destroying Rollers as they appear so that the others can shoot in peace. Keep an eye on her health so you know when she'll use the shockwave attack. The best equipment for the fight would be a primary with high fire rate such as the Gorgon for dealing with Rollers, a precision secondary such as the Lex for sniping Kela from the ledge, and a Warframe with an AoE attack, as a desperation move for if you do end up being swarmed by several dozen Rollers. Trivia *It is currently unknown why Kela is targeted for assassination. *She is the only boss along with Nef Anyo to not have an opening cinematic. (As of Update 7.9.) *Aside from the Jackal, she is the only boss to not have an auto-regenerating shield, and instead only regenerates when her health drops to a certain point. *Kela appears to be some sort of cyborg, as shown by her unusual speaking patterns. *Kela gives the same amount of xp as a normal Grineer Heavy Unit. Media Kela_Roller.jpg|Kela De Thaym deploying a Roller Kela_Rocket.jpg|Kela dialogue Kela_ledge.jpg|The ledge that you should be standing on Kela_Roller_Ocean.jpg|"OH DEAR GOD NO" Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Grineer